


Say It

by amistakemostlike



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/F, F/M, don't worry no actual Landon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistakemostlike/pseuds/amistakemostlike
Summary: "In hindsight, Hope can pinpoint the exact moment that she knew she was screwed"Or, the one where Landon actually stays gone after he leaves in 2x07 and the story goes from there.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Say It

In hindsight, Hope can pinpoint the exact moment that she knew she was screwed. It had started with the question. 

“Do you ever worry?” She gestured around vaguely, “about all of this?”

Hope let out a small snort in response. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific. I am almost perpetually worried though, being a world saving tribrid and all, so most likely, yes, I do worry about _all this_.”

Josie lightly shoved at Hope's shoulder in response. "You should be glad that Lizzie didn't hear that. An admission of your borderline martyr complex might make her surprisingly good impression of you too powerful."

Even without being able to quite see her face, Josie could almost feel the gears turning in the other girl's head. "Wait a second," Hope began, twisting her head around to stare Josie down. "That impression wouldn't have anything to do with Brock and his friends asking me why I didn't show up to watch the moon with them, would it?"

Hope's irritation with Lizzie softened as she watched the brunette adorably try to stifle a laugh, and she let a smile slip out as Josie apologetically shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. What was it that you wanted to ask about?"

Josie let her hand slide out of Hope's and up her arm softly, sending a slight jolt through the auburn haired girl's body. “This. We haven’t really…” Hope could practically feel the silence as Josie paused to choose her next words. “We didn’t really talk about what this was when everything happened. I think that maybe it warrants some discussion.”

She felt herself becoming rigid under Josie's touch, and regret began to seep through every part of her. She shifted her body in the bed so that they now lay face to face. The lack of space between them felt somehow more apparent than before. _Of course, of course this couldn't last._ Her next words left her in a rush, before she even had time to process them. “Do you think that this is weird of me? I know that we weren’t super close before, and I haven’t had many friends over the years and I totally shouldn’t have assumed this was all ok,” Hope sat up quickly and started to try to scramble her stuff together, muttering out, “I’m so sorry, I am just going to-”

Josie cut her off with a light touch on her arm, and Hope saw something like confusion filling her eyes. “I don’t want you to leave,” she breathed out. “That is not at all what I was trying to say. And also, Hope...” Josie tilted her head to the side slightly, as if trying to comprehend something. "Beyond the fact that I wouldn't, I definitely couldn't ask you to leave _your_ room."

“Oh.” Hope sat back on the bed with a slight laugh. “Um, what about all this did you want to talk about then?”

“Just..." Josie's expression was inscrutable. "I know that Landon leaving was a lot after just having got him back, and I know we have had this sort of...understanding?" She looked to Hope who inclined her head in acknowledgement; it was hard to vocalize the sort of shared connection that came with Landon's departure. It was a bond born partially out of an emotional need, but in the past week Hope had been having trouble remembering how she had existed in the time before it. Josie cautiously ventured on, "But I wanted to check that you didn't feel like you needed to keep doing this if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to feel like...like you _needed_ to keep checking up on me."

Josie's uncertain tone of voice took her aback, and Hope found herself reaching out almost unconsciously for Josie's hand. "I'm not checking in on you because I feel like I need to. God knows you are far too put together and self-sufficient for me to need to check in on you." She brushed her thumb across Josie's knuckles. "I keep asking you to stay over because I want to. I like that we can talk, watch movies together, fall asleep. It's nice."

Hope tried to fight the blush that had started to creep across her face as she spoke and Josie's small smile grew. "Plus, it's nice to have someone to absolutely destroy in Smash."

Josie playfully rolled her eyes and huffed out, "You just had to ruin that super nice speech, didn't you? Too sincere for the ever brooding Hope Mikaelson."

"Careful Josie, you're starting to sound like Lizzie," Hope smirked. Josie just shook her head in mock disbelief, her wide grin betraying the fake look of offense she tried. 

After that they settled into a comfortable silence as they had become accustomed to over the past few weeks. Hope leaned into Josie as she draped an arm over her waist and nestled her face in the back of Hope's neck. Her body relaxed, matching Josie's breaths, and feeling the soft puffs of air along her neck. It was almost hypnotic, the way Josie's presence seemed to just be able to calm her.

Hope was almost positive that the other girl had fallen asleep when she felt Josie's quiet voice mumble against her skin."I'm really glad that we're friends." 

Friends _._ Something about the word made Hope's stomach drop, the sensation of Josie's hand skimming the skin just under the hem of her shirt turning to a burning sensation as the word resounded in her mind. 

_Huh._

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh honestly I haven't done this before and I wrote this at like 4 AM in an insomnia induced haze so I'm pretty sure it's trash, but anyways thought I'd give it a shot cause it's been bouncing around in my head and I needed to put it somewhere. Side note, this story idea is literally only a result of me thinking that it's just net stupid to have Landon have a character moment and leave in episode seven only to have him come back in episode eight. I don't even hate Landon that much, it's just bad writing. But who am I to throw stones in glass houses, parts of this are basically a crack fic


End file.
